


Yuuri's Issues//Victuuri fanfiction

by birdshipsryden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Autism, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Introvert, M/M, Mentions of Sex, PTSD, Sad, Shy, Suicide, VictUuri, Violence, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdshipsryden/pseuds/birdshipsryden
Summary: Being diagnosed with Asperger's changed Katsuki Yuuri.  He couldn't live properly, he was scared of just about anything.  Messing up, trusting others, being wrong, and many others.  He struggled with depression and anxiety.  He cut himself, he harmed himself.  He couldn't get proper help.  When Victor Nikiforov, his crush, noticeably cared for him. He had something to live for.  He still harmed himself because he knew that Victor was perfect in so many ways and he wasn't.  Victor finds out his issues, his flaws, his fears, but it didn't stop him from loving Katsuki Yuuri.





	Yuuri's Issues//Victuuri fanfiction

“Yuuri, do you want me to take you to school?” My mother asked, looking at me with her head tilted slightly. “It’s cold today.” I shook my head and quickly ran out of the house. It was raining and my family didn't own an umbrella. “Whatever,” I thought, my hands cupped, one covering the other. My family was poor, we couldn’t afford much, and we were in debt. I wore long sleeves, as I do everyday to cover my scars from cutting. I haven’t told anyone, not even my family. I had given up on ever getting help. I had counselling, but it only made me want to cut more. Nothing made me feel better, my dog would make me feel happy and loved, but ever since he passed away, I felt alone again. I only made one friend over my entire life, Phichit Chulanont. But we never really get to see each other at school because all of our classes are different, we don’t have lunch at the same time. The only time we get to spend time is after school, but I have to get home early because my mother gets worried. I arrived at school and I sat down on a bench near a fountain.

“Hey autistic!” I slowly turned my head up to see a giant male who was probably in Year 12. “You are never going to achieve anything in life, got that?” I nodded as quickly as I could. “You are such a loser, just die already, no one needs you in life. Now get lost, this is our spot.” I didn’t move, instead, I fidgeted around with my fingers and quietly muttered some words in a language that Phichit and I made up when we were 6.

“He’s doing an autistic thing. Just beat him up or something.” One of the boys say. The brunet punched me in the face, knocking my glasses off. He kicked me in the gut as I curled up into a ball, yelling at them to stop silently. After a while of punching, kicking, and other things, I felt numb. I couldn’t feel anything. I looked down and saw my arms becoming swollen as I rolled my sleeves down a bit. Bruises everywhere visible on me. They continued beating me as my vision began to get even more blurry. I closed my eyes, all I felt was kicking, but no pain.

“Hey! You all better stop or else you guys are going to get your asses beat at once!” My vision became clear once I heard that. I opened my eyes to see a tall boy with platinum hair and crystal blue eyes. I saw the boys all scramble away as the boy began to approach me. I closed my eyes and whined softly while curling up into a ball again. “Are you alright? Do you need any help?” I didn’t move an inch. I opened one eye and gasped silently. He was extremely close to me, his eyes were glistening with an emotion I couldn’t explain. I suddenly recognised who it was. It was Victor Nikiforov, the boy that every girl was in love with. To be honest, I was into him as well. He was my biggest crush, he was so handsome, so kind, so obnoxiously good at finding out people’s emotions just by looking at them. I’ve been stalking him for so long that I’d give almost anything to be with him. My ability to feel happiness was gone, until I saw him for the first time. I guess you could say that I’m obsessed. I blushed heavily. “Are you okay?” He repeated. I realised that I had been lost in my thoughts. “...Y-yes…” I responded silently. I messed up. I messed up. I’m an idiot. I shut my eyes tightly, then I felt something, no, someone carry me. I opened my eyes, and saw the most handsome man in the universe again. There is no way in hell that Victor Nikiforov would like me back. It is highly unlikely that he’d ever find me attractive or think I’m the most perfect boy in the world. “Are you feeling better?” He asked, placing me down on a bed in the nurse’s office.

I sat up, no matter how much it hurt.  “Lay back down, you are going to hurt yourself more.”  I laid back down and looked all around the room, playing with my fingers a bit.  “....I-I d-don’t want t-to be here…”  He looked at me with a frown.  “Well, you have to be here if you want to be helped.” 

“......B-but I don’t w-want any help….” I blurted.  Victor closed the curtains and looked at me with an unexplainable look.  He walked over to me and placed his lips on mine.  His soft and passionate kiss…I thought I was dreaming.    _ This couldn’t have been a reality, no?   _ I, for sure wasn’t his love interest, nor someone he’d even consider dating.  Or is this like…..a foreign greeting…..?

 

I let go and quickly looked away, not knowing what to do next.  I didn’t say or do anything.


End file.
